The present invention relates to a map image display device, a map image display method and a map image display program suitable for an on-vehicle navigation device.
In recent years, on-vehicle navigation devices have heretofore been widely in use to provide a support for comfortable travel of a vehicle. It is a general practice for the on-vehicle navigation device to receive a command input made by a user to conduct a search for travel route between a current position and a destination to allow the current position of the vehicle and the resulting travel route to be displayed on a map image to guide the travel of the vehicle via a voice guide.
With such an on-vehicle navigation device, various technological developments have been undertaken, with a view to additionally providing a more convenient function as well as an improved operability, and to this end, an attempt has been undertaken into practical use to propose an on-vehicle navigation device of a voice input type with a capability for the user to enable the command input via the voice. With such an on-vehicle navigation device of the voice input type, it is extremely convenient for the user to have a capability of making a desired command input, such as for setting the destination to conduct the search for the travel route, through the voice without causing the user to implement complicated key operations.